The Corn Maze
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: A couple of friends decide to try out a corn maze for the Autumn season. But once they went inside, it was impossible to get out. A late Autumn Fic. Contains oc's.


"No! How did you beat my record!? I worked hard on that!" The green badger exclaimed as he fell to the floor on his knees, staring at the tv screen like if it was an alien. His controller laid in front of him. No one has ever beaten his score. Well, it wasn't the world record. But it's still his score. It was practically the end of the world now. Might as well be.

"Relax, it's only by ten points. But it was totally worth it!" A female coyote responded in joy. The coyote's name is Cloe, a light gray coat with a white muzzle, wearing a sky-blue t-shirt and teal shirt with matching leggings. Her hair was put up in a pony tail by a pink scrunchy, also with banes. Very upbeat type of person.

The badger then got up from his position, now looking down towards Cloe, who was sitting on a bean bag. Giving a big sigh. "Pac Man will never be the same again.. I WILL GET REVENGE!" He exclaimed, in a playful way but with a hint of a serious tone.

Cloe only gave a satisfied smile.

"HELLO!? ARE YOU TWO COMING OR NOT!?" A voice from downstairs yelled out. The badger huffed. Walking over to the door and stuck his head out.

"IN A MOMENT! HOLD ON!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _HOLD ON_?! I CALLED YOU ABOUT FIFTHTEEN MINUTES AGO! ARE YOU STILL ON THAT GAME!?"

He then turned around and looked at the lit screen of the tv. " _NO! WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?!"_ Cloe snickered as the conversation went on.

"DON'T MAKE ME TAKE CERTAIN MEASURES ATOM!"

"I SAID WE'RE COMING!" The badger replied, now putting on his sneakers by the doorway.

Suddenly the room became dark, everything shutting down in a second. The whole place making a deep hum sound, then gradually became quite. The duo mobiuns stared at the tv. The game shutting off.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NOO!" The coyote yelled, crawling up quickly to the screen. "MY SCORE!" She wined, holding the tv by its sides. "I WORKED HARD TO BREAK IT! ALL OF THAT PRATICE, GONE!"

Atom only gave a laugh. "Ha! Fate said that I can keep my record! Sooo, you failed."

Cloe stood up, straightening out her skirt. "Fine." She muttered. "I'll let you win this time. But you know, I would've beaten you if it wasn't for Shalene." The coyote stated as she finish putting on her lightning-pink hightops.

"Well." The green badger responded, holding a golden locket around his neck. Waiting for her to walk so he can close the door. "Sometimes a big sister comes in handy."

...

...

...

...

...

"Now where's that rascal when we need him. It's time to go!" Shalene said to herself, wrapping a dark burgundy scarf around her neck and turned the power back one. She has had it with him. They could've left a long time ago! They can't waste anymore time, who knows how long the maze will take to get through. Then afterwards they have to meet Amy and the others for who knows what. Then she has to get back to work helping Tails program a new robot. But nnooo, Atom kept interrupting her. Saying if the robot will be as mean a GlaDos, or as nice as Baymax. Sometimes, she wishes he could just be quite for just two minutes. THAT, would be something.

"Relax Shalene, it's early in the morning. We have plenty of time in our hands." The yellow fox stated as he walked up to the female badger, looking up. He too had a scarf. A light green one. He just gotten done putting the Tornado away. Since they all had decided to walk there instead. Besides, Autumn doesn't last forever. "And anyway, we're suppose to have fun today. You can do that, right?"

The badger folded her arms. Magenta eyes beading up the stairs."I suppose. As long as we're not LATE!" Yelling the last part loudly, making sure they heard her from up there. Shalene is an orange-colored badger, with wavy hair and one ear that is light orange compared to the rest of her fur. Today wearing a black and white cheetah print shirt with a black coat over it to match her boots. Also blue skinny jeans. Doesn't hurt to dress good right?

Tails gave a small giggle. To be honest, sometimes it was funny to see her angry. (And everyone else agrees too. Except sometimes on some occasions.) The blue blur then walked in. Adjusting a bright-red scarf around his neck. Well, it wasn't exactly his choice. Shalene wanted to be sure that everyone has one, because it could get chillier. Not that it was like the tundra anyway.

"So," the hedgehog began. Looking down at his scarf. "Is everyone good to go?"

"Not yet." Tails responded. "Still waiting for-"

"We're here!" The green badger exclaimed as him and Cloe sped down the stairs. The coyote having a cyan scarf and with a lime sweater. A candy color. But Atom having nothing at grasp.

"Atom, where's your scarf?!" Shalene said. Holding up the end of hers to show.

The green badger moaned. "Ugh, here.." walking over to a rack next to the door, grabbing an indigo colored one. At least it contrasted his red eyes. Which he doesn't care.

"Okay! I'm here!" Said a feminine voice from upstairs. Now running down to the living room, holding a sweater in one arm. "I had to fine my coat! Didn't mean to take long!" She exclaimed, making it down the last step and slipping her arms through the coat. A violet hedgehog wearing a lavender dress with a dark-gray sweater over it. Blue flare jeans, and a silver-colored scarf. She then straightened out her outfit with her free hand. "Is it time to go?"

"Now it is." Cloe informed. Atom only with a bewildered face.

"What!? You've been rushing me this whole time, but completely ignored Nova!?" Yelling at his older sister. But only placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, at least she had a good reason. Unlike YOU, wasting time with the tv! All of those brain cells dying in your head! No wonder you don't listen to me!"

"Okay! A and B conversation is done, time for letter C to interrupt. We can go now!" Cloe yelled out. Both of the badgers turning towards her, then sighed.

"Fine, but this talk with A isn't over." Atom finished, walking over to the front door.

Shalene bit her lip. She hated arguing. Really, she does. Now calming down. "Right, let's get going." Simply going pass everyone, and towards the door.

The other four only stared at the two.

"I didn't do anything wrong, right?" Nova asked, being the first to speak up in the awkward moment.

"No, you didn't." Sonic replied, now all walking out the door.

Tails looked over at Cloe. "Why do they always fight? Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of." She responded back, giving a shrug. "I guess it's just their brother-sister relationship."

A moment later they were all trailing a path through the woods. The trees soared high above and all around them, and with a cool crisp soft breeze. The sky was a bright blue, with a few whisping cirrus clouds in the distance. The sun making its radiant glowing yellow light. But what made the scenery blossom was the leaves. So many of them. So many colors. From orange, to a cheerful yellow and lime, and to the cherry red. All making one beautiful picture for only a short time.

Nova sighed, looking down at her hands. Sonic then turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just, nothing. You know? That just kinda sucks. To always get in arguments." She said, now staring down at the dirt road below her. The blue hedgehog thought.

"Well.." He started. "Sometimes Tails and I argues." He replied. The violet hedgehog looked up.

"No way. You're only saying that. You're both the dynamic duo! Nothing can separate you two."

"You're right." Sonic said with a smile. The thought of his two-tailed fox in his head. "But on occasions we do have our slight moments." Conjuring up the time when Sonic had told Tails to go to bed, but the fox only continued to work on his inventions all the way to six in the morning. Then when the next morning came, he was half asleep. Making a mayo and peanut butter sandwich on accident. He didn't even realise it until he took a bite. Poor thing. But he should've went to bed when Sonic told him to! Tails even said that he couldn't leave his machine there until morning because all of the programming could backfire and create a virus. (That or an explosion.) As Sonic argued that he can wait until then. Funny, now that he thinks about, an explosion can't wait. But the kid needs to rest!

"But the important thing here," the blue hedgehog said, receding from that sidenote. "Is that you love them. Through any situation."

Giving that thought, Nova then smiled. "Hmm. Very well true."

Cloe then popped her head up from a pile of leaves at the side of the path. Looking at the others. "So it's the Fall, and no one wants to jump in leaves? That's pitiful."

Shalene peered over her shoulder. "No thanks, that's for little kids."

"Aww, don't be such a meanie Shalene. You got to have fun!" Tails exclaimed. Running over to the coyote and jumping in with her. The two laughing as a red leaf fluttered onto the orange badger's head.

"No thank you." She responded plainly. Removing the leaf from her head and continued walking.

Nova sprinted over next to her. "Please? Do it for the season! It will be fun!"

Shalene looked over at the others. Stopping her trail. Seeing that they're not going to stop until they see her do it. Because that's what happened a few other couple times before. Over and over. "Okay, if I was to jump in the leaves one time, would you all leave me alone?"

The three nodded their heads.

The badger looked at them, then at the small hill of colors. Heaving out a sigh as she walked over to one decent sized pile.

"Wait!" Cloe shouted out. "You can't just 'jump in' a pile like that! Put a smile on that face and jump in like you mean it!"

Shalene folded her arms, staring at a tree. They weren't giving up aren't they? Now putting on a fake smile, and jumped into the pile of leaves.

They all watched carefully, waiting for a reaction.

The badger looked at the ground where she sat with her legs crossed. Watching it like if it can move at any second.

"Well?" Tails asked.

Shalene looked abit annoyed. "Nothing unique. Just a mess now.." She replied as she flicked a leaf, though seems to be hiding something.

"No way! I see you smiling! You can't hide that!" Cloe yelled as she pointed to her. "You are having fun! Admit it!"

She didn't respond, only sitting there on the ground. Though, With a teeny tiny smile.

"Yes! She's having fun!" The coyote shouted, leaping up with arms raised.

"Hmm, and I thought I would see the end of the world before I see her go jumping in a pile of leaves.." Atom muttered, sitting on a tree branch above them. Still mad from earlier.

The badger got up, dusting her hands off. "Okay, you got me. It was pretty interesting."

Tails got up as well. "But you know what can make it better?" He said, as he walked a little deeper into the trees. Coming into a halt, and faced the woods instead of them. They waited for a moment, wondering what he will do. Then lifting his two tails up, and began to move them like a propeller of a plane in there direction. The leaves behind were lifting up into the air, swirling and blowing in multiple Autumn colors, all towards them.

"Cool!" Cloe cheered, and so did the others. Watching the leaves go.

"Okay, not bad." The blue hedgehog said, looking up into the air. "But let me give it a go."

Sonic walked over at the side of the path, and took his stance. Everyone else waiting on what he will do.

He gave a grin, and ran in a blur. A blue one of course. Running around in a wide circle all around them. Making wind. The wind blew, whipping by, and very soon, picking up the leaves on the ground. The leaves spiraled up. Up, up, and up they went, creating their rustling sound. The trees in the area too. Making an orchestra together. Probably from top view, it would all look like an ocean of color. Smooth waves in the sky. Nova would fly up and see, but getting off the ground was a problem. Besides, heights are not for her. Since she was little really.

Running around on the playground was fun, there was the merry-go-round (God if she could even stay on it),then there was the slide. but then she would see the others climbing the enormous tree in the middle. Towering higher than all of the other trees. At least to her that was what it seemed. Everyone called it Big Ben. Though she didn't see how it involved time. Maybe the name itself was neat, and eventually it fit the tree. Everyone would climb it and hang out and have fun on the branches. And she was tired of being on the ground by herself, and she figured the climb was fun, so she wanted to try it. Even then flying was hard for her. She could get herself to hover above the ground for a few seconds before she fell, but that was about it. So one hand and one foot at a time, she began to climb up.

Now, she would say she had a major breakthrough. And yes she did. But, it wasn't the good type. She reached all the way to the top. Higher than the other children. The adrenaline of her actually climbing a tree at all. Stretching her head up to see the sky closer, maybe to get to know the clouds. Become their friends, and maybe they would invite her up there with them. But the story changed when she looked down.

And that's when she discovered her fear of heights.

She held her position, even when the other kids were yelling for her to get down. She honestly thought she was going to fall and die. Like those bad dreams you have when you're falling, everything turns black, and you feel that horrible indescribable feeling. She hated that, but this was real. And it was going to hurt a lot more than a dream. And she fell.

She never saw the sky closer like that day, nor climbed a tree ever again. Heights threatened her every time. Whether it be on a high bridge, rollercoaster, or a high skyscraper, nothing changed. The only time since then was when she was on the swings. She would literally stay there the whole time, singing a song with two blue eyes locked on the clouds above her. Knowing that the swings won't let her go. As the wind would rush by her face and whip her small ponytail. She knew flying had to be amazing, but, she was, scared. A lot of the other students looked at her while she made her tunes, like if she was an alien. But after awhile of making herself be quite, she didn't care anymore. If they don't see what she can see, then that's their fault. More for her.

"Hey, you're okay?" Sonic asked, waving his hand in front of her.

Nova snapped back to reality, blinking, quickly nodding her head. "Yup! I'm good!"

The blue hedgehog nodded back, though not as fast. "Good, the others are all the way up the trail now." He said as he pointed forward, the four farther up. "Do you need me to bring you up there?"

She shook her head quickly. "No! I'll just walk."

Sonic gave one last nod. "Alright, just let me know." He replied, then zoomed up to everyone else.

Nova began to walk. Grabbing her head with her right hand. Embarrassed. She did not just blank out like that, especially for that long!

...

...

...

They all finally stopped, as a huge field was in front of them. Well, they all knew it was huge, despite the overtowering corn that was more than two times taller than them. That and just blue sky. Cloe looked up. Eyes running up it. "Whoa! That's enough popcorn for a lifetime! Just look at it!"

Atom gave an annoyed moan. "Ugh, let's just get it over with."

The coyote turned towards him. "Why? What's wrong?"

Shalene then interrupted. "Atom never had a good experience with the corn maze. Ever since he was a kid."

"I gotten left in the maze after dark for a prank. And believe me when I say this, that was not a walk in the park." The green badger stated. "The corn made faces, laughing I bet because I couldn't get out."

"No. More likely because you were scared." His older sister teased. An angry expression filled his face, two fist at his side's. "Well yeah!? You try going in there by yourself and see what happens! Now who's the head person of this place!?"

"That would be me."

All of them turned around to see who had responded. A male falcon, possibly in his fifties, walked up to the crew with arms folded behind his back. He wore ragged denim jeans with a worn plaid t-shirt. His feathers were messy, a salt-pepper color, hanging in all directions. Looking at the group with dark silver eyes.

"Call me Mr. Josiah. And this here is my maze. I reckon you're all here to try it out."

Atom began to walk up to him. "Yeah, but how long will it take?"

The falcon laughed. "Ha! That's depending on you! Whether you're smart or will be walking around in circles the whole time. Besides, no one has gotten out in less than a hour from this old gal." He said as he gestured to it. Tails was abit confused.

"Sir?" The fox fox asked. "Not on your offence nor the maze's, but how can it be so hard? You just make your wrong turn and go in the right direction, and memorize your path as you go along. Simple."

Josiah then faced the small fox, with a grin forming. "Then you've never tried this one before."

Out of nowhere, the older falcon whistled loudly. Shalene having to cover her ears.

"Terri!" He yelled behind him. "Come here!"

A short moment past, until another falcon, except around his teens, jogged up to the group. "Right here!" He said, now standing in front of Josiah.

The falcon named Terri had a similar feather style like the man, but was a light chocolate color. Neater too. Then it tipped darker at the ends. A bandana was tied around his neck. And with the same silver eyes. He turned and looked at the crew, then faced back to the elder.

"This here is my grandson Terri." Josiah stated, patting his shoulder. "Terri, they want to try the maze out. You know what to do."

The young falcon nodded, as his grandfather then walked away without another remark.

"Alright." Terri said, as he turned around towards them and clapped his hands together. "As you all already heard, my name is Terri. I will tell you the rules, do's, and don'ts of this game."

"Yeah, I don't see how a maze needs 'rules'." Atom replied already annoyed and abit frustrated. He just wanted to get this over with. Shalene then gave him a look, which easily translated to " _shut up if you know what's good for you_ ".

The falcon eyed the green badger for a moment. Studying him. "You a smart fellow, aren't ya? Well rule one, shut your mouth when others are talking."

Atom stood silent. Not because the chicken told him to, but thinking when will be the best time for him to beat him senseless. He knew deep inside that they both dislike each other at that moment.

"Dont mind him." Shalene said, quickly stepping in. "He never knew when it's time for him to behave."

Terri faced the female badger, and stared. "My. You sure are a beautiful lady."

Sonic, Tails, Cloe, and Nova all exchanged looks.

Shalene was a little startled by this sudden outburst. "Um. Thank you?"

"Tell me." He said, approaching her. "What is your name?"

"Emm, Shalene." She responded awkwardly.

"Well Shalene." The falcon said. "Its a pleasure for me to have your time here today. And on my watch, you will be treated with the upmost care."

The orange badger just nodded weirdly. "Alright."

Terri turned back to the rest. With a raging Atom barely keeping himself together. The green badger could've sworn that the falcon was grinning at him.

"Okay. Rule one." He began, holding up his index finger in front of them. "Respect the field, and the maze. Vandalize, and you will be pulled out until everyone else can finish. And believe me when I say this, it's gonna be a long time until everyone can get done."

Cloe whispered into Tails' ear. "How can he know when we do something? Is he going to stalk us?" The fox only shrugged.

"Rule two." Putting up a second finger. "Don't attempt to go through the corn. That will make you a cheater. If there is one thing my grandpa hates the most, is a cheater. That and we can't afford to pay your hospital bill if you get bitten by a deadly critter or even a snake."

Nova's eyes grew huge. He's joking right? Was that a joke?! What kind of corn maze is this?! Aside from that, she hates bugs. And when she says she hates them, she hates them. She'll run for her life until she makes it all the way to Marble Garden Zone. Especially if it's a spider.

"Rule three." One last finger popping up. "If you so happen to have powers, then you can't use them. Do you know why? Because that will make you a cheater. And you know what I said about the cheating part."

"Alright." Sonic said. Folding his arms. "Fair enough."

"You hear that Atom." Shalene announced loudly at him. "No. Using. Powers. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not five you know." He replied, then walked towards Cloe.

"Okay Cloe!" The green badger exclaimed, mocking his older sister. "DON'T. USE. POWERS! UNDERSTAND!? See? That's what you sound like right now sis. Like a alien from some wacky planet that's bad at english."

Terri gave beady eyes to the badger. Atom sighed. "Yelp. There goes another one, and it has feathers too. "

Cloe could've saw a look in the falcon's eyes. Ready to knock him out at any minute. "Okay, enough talk. Let's just get on with the maze." Trying to get them both to get their minds off of killing each other. After a few silent seconds, Terri nodded.

"Good call. All of you, see that opening in the maze to my left? That's where you'll be starting. I'll be waiting at the other side for you all. Any questions?"

Atom was about to say a smart remark, but was nudged by his sister.

"Nope." The badger responded, hiding his agitated tone, almost.

Terri glanced at him, and gave a small huff of satisfaction. "Good. And good luck."

...

...

...

...

...

"He makes it seem that this will be the hardest thing in the world. Seriously, it's just a maze." The badger grumbled. As they all were walking inside the labyrinth.

Cloe looked at Atom, noting that he has been having a very bad day already, not even half way through.

"It's going to be okay." She said with a smile. "This might be fun!"

"Fun?" He scoffed. "I sure hope you're right."

The crew soon approached their first intersection. Three different ways to go. But looking down through one of them at their right, it was obviously a dead end. And so was the one in front of them. So they all turned to their left, and kept walking.

"I thought this will be, just a little more challenging." The blue hedgehog finally said after more easy turns.

"Well." Tails replied. "Maybe it's getting started. After all, you are the one that told me to never lose your guard."

Sonic gave a small laugh. "Haha. And that you're right buddy."

They then walked up to another intersection, but with six different paths to take. Six? They all peered down the sections, not one of them was a dead end.

"Wow, that's normal." Cloe said. Breaking the silence.

Nova folded her arms. "Weird. The rest of the way was a cakewalk, now this."

"Tails jinxed us. I call it." Atom stated, the fox facing him.

"But you know what's even weirder." Shalene began. "There are six paths to choose, and six of us."

"Yup, it was Tails." The badger replied. The fox now giving him a look.

"Okay." Sonic said. "We will all have to split up. Check your path, and come back to this area to let everyone else know whether it is good or not. That is if you don't want to split up."

They all nodded, going towards their own way, except for Atom. "What!? That's a bad idea! Have you all learned nothing from movies!? This place is crazy!"

The blue hedgehog turned to Atom, with a small smile and folded arms. "Would you rather stay here?"

"Relax. It's just a little game silly. It's not like the corn is going to start walking." The coyote said, the badger losing sight of her as she walked down her lane.

Atom sighed. "I just wanted to play Pac Man. Is that too much to ask?"

...

...

...

"Alrighty." Cloe said to herself as she made a turned from a corner to the right. "Now this will be neat. Just look and see if it's a dead end-" the coyote looked, and indeed it was a dead end.

"See? And the falcon said it was hard." She gave a victorious smile. Turning around to go back to the main intersection. "So now I only need to tell the others. Simple."

She walked around the same corner, but was baffled. The intersection was gone, replaced with two small paths. One leading to the right, the other going left.

Cloe looked behind her, just to be sure she didn't miss anything. Nothing. The same way.

She rubbed her head. Straightening out her common sense. "I could've sworn this was where we were at."

The coyote stood there for a moment, thinking this through. She guess that she will just have to find them. Or better yet, a way out the maze in general. She rubbed her hands, and began walking to the next path on the right.

...

...

Atom walked. Not turning around for nothing. He was already bummed out today. Thinking that maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. Maybe he would've changed his mind about the trip. But no. Shalene was always the one to flip his day around. Stupid maze. They will all see. Splitting up was a bad idea. Seriously? Does anyone read books or still watch movies anymore? Have they learned nothing from that? At least! And he thought his sister was smart.

The badger spied down two trails in front of him. He couldn't tell if any of them was a dead end.

"And this is when I'm going to regret this."

He then went towards the right. He didn't bother to put much thought to it. He knew he was going to get lost.

...

...

"This isn't so bad." Nova said to herself. Walking with hands in her coat pockets. Going back to the six-way intersection. She found a path, but she didn't keep going down it, or she would've lost where they had first started. She went down her left, but didn't find their meeting ground.

She stood for awhile, pretty sure that this was where they were at.

"Hmm. Either I'm just seeing things, or I must of done a wrong turn." The hedgehog said to herself. Folding her arms. There were only two other trails. That's all. Weird enough. But then again, nobody's perfect. She had probably moved wrong.

So then without much hesitation, she picked another path. Though she will keep this in mind, she was pretty sure it was there.

...

...

...

"And.. right here." The yellow fox exclaimed, only to behold another dud. A dead end I mean. He doesn't know what's going on. One moment everything is going out just fine, but making one turn to find no intersection. Since then things were odd. He has been calculating and creating a layout of the maze in his head (he doesn't need a device to do that for him), and about every two to four corners he makes, the paths seem to alternate in some way. He's not going delirious or anything to that matter, and he is sure that he is not going around in circles. Then besides the estimate he made with the corners, the trails doesn't seem to be going in any particular pattern. It was random.

Tails gave a low groan. Realising that he had to think of something, and that the maze was getting the best of him.

...

...

...

It's been quite a breeze for Shalene. She was just eager to get out.

The badger took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. Then continued on. She really needs to learn to enjoy herself. The maze wasn't exactly hard. She rarely ran into dead ends. It was just starting to get a little boring. Shalene stared at the ground as she walked. Then bumped into something head on.

"Ow." Replied the other person. Except when Shalene looked up after rubbing her head, it was her familiar coyote friend.

"Great! I thought I wasn't going to find anyone around." Cloe exclaimed. "Is it me, or is this maze abit off."

"Abit off how?" The badger asked. "Nothing really is going on, you must have been wandering down the same way."

Cloe was about to protest. But then again, she could be doing so. Maybe. Hard to believe she was though.

Shalene can see that she was thinking. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go this way. You can come along or keep going your way. Which one?"

"I'll keep trying." The coyote quickly responded. "I'm determine to do this."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you at the end."

Cloe nodded, and turned around going by her own way.

The orange badger smiled, walking down her trail. She thought it was good to see her friend wanting to be independent. That's how most people should be.

She then made a right, but to her astonishment, it was the end of the maze. Seeing the trees once again.

"Wait! Cloe!" Shalene yelled behind her. No response. And she couldn't go back in, who knows where she could be by now.

All well. They will make it out eventually.

...

...

...

It honestly didn't take long for him to see that the maze wasn't an ordinary one. He knew better than that. Especially since that every time he made a few turns, he would just about never see the same path he just left. It would either be changed or replaced with something that was never there before. Wouldn't you be abit suspicious?

Sonic knew that the corn maze was intended to be for fun, but after turning around to return back to their intersection, it was empty.

That was when he thought that everyone decided to go separated ways. Now he is pretty sure that wasn't it.

He walked on. Watching his surroundings. Maybe he can figure this puzzle out some way. He wonders how the others are doing.

He caught something at the edge of his vision, quickly turning around to see what.

Something moved behind him. The corn stalks rustling. There was no wind.

There was no sign of a person either, he would have been heard their footsteps.

Time to see what's up.

...

...

...

"Ninety-three, ninety-four, ninety-five.." The green badger said aloud as he walked. With no aim to what he was counting down to. Just so he can have his mind play with something as he went on. Maybe he'll run into someone or mistakenly find the exit. (Gosh, he hoped so.) But as he can see, it's just him vs corn at the moment. Him, and a maze of edible food. Hmm. Now that he was thinking about it, it's kind of funny. A labyrinth of popcorn.

He then stopped in his tracks.

Yeah. He should be more positive about this. Cloe is such a good friend. He can do that. Positive is the official word of the day now. Just keep on going, and enjoy it the best you can. A lousy maze won't bring him down that easily! He can do this!

Atom heard a noise behind him.

Turning around sharply to see, but there was nothing but air. He only kept hearing it.

It soundly like something was moving. But what exactly?

He faced back in front of him. "Okay Atom." He said to himself aloud. "Just move forward, and ignore the corn. IGNORE the corn."

...

...

...

Nova walked a little more briskly now, not recognizing any of the trails. How is that possible? Is this place THAT huge? Couldn't be. She turned sharply to her right, eager to get out. But instead, almost went head into stalks of corn. A dead end. Again.

She backed up, eyeing the wall.

She couldn't put a real answer to this. Not quite. But things were getting really weird.

REALLY weird.

As in 'some crazy book or movie' weird.

Nova then remembered when Atom first mentioned that earlier before they had entered this maze.

No. That's silly.

She then walked out of the dead end, and kept on going her way.

...

...

...

He's not going to lose it, he's too smart to do that.

Then again, a lot of geniuses can go delirious from time to time.

Tails sped on, looking down through each path in his way. But no way out. This was not cool, at all. It's bad enough that they're all separated, now he can't even tell the difference between left to right anymore!

Just keep moving, just keep moving.

Just keep-

Moving?

..

And moving.

And wandering.

And thinking...

..of a way to get out.

..

..Or of course..

..

..he could just fly over the maze.

...

...

...

...

Could he?

...

"No." The fox said. Laughing at the thought. "I wouldn't do that! That's not right-" though when he looked up, he saw that his two twin tails were already spinning. Only inches off the ground.

"NO!" He yelled, jerking himself back on the floor. "That's cheating! I don't cheat! I'm not a cheater!"

"And I am certainly, NOT, going CRAZY!" The fox yelled, partly delirious. Finding himself yelling actually to the corn when he knocked a little bit of sense into him.

Tails cleared his head. Having a slight headache. "I'm not going CRAZY, am I?"

He laughed a little, thinking about the obscured thought. "No! I'm too smart for that.."

"Right?"

...

...

...

"Oh." He said hesitantly. "I need to get out of here."

Less thinking, more acting. Now running through the paths.

...

...

...

"HELLO! Anyone hear me!" Cloe yelled with her hands cuffed to her mouth. For the billionth time. No one, not even a sign. Maybe they hear her but can't find her. Surely, because she really can't find them. Not a glimpse. Not a sound. But what if they all already gotten out of the maze?

Well, that would suck on her part.

Then she would be wondering how Atom gotten out faster than her.

Then especially wonder the same for Shalene.

Lastly just admit than she went through the corn to get out.

That's the best thing she could think of right now. More because after all, she is still stuck in this dreadful thing. And thinking like that is strange to her. Usually she is a very patient person. Then this whole place would get the best of her.

"No one?" She mumbled. Still going on.

And on, and on, and on.

And on.

And more, still, WALKING.

"That's IT!" She yelled. "Whether this maze likes it or not, I will get out of here! And that might as well be now!"

...

...

...

"It's kind of hard to ignore corn when you're in a corn maze. But then it's kind of hard to ignore my sister, so nothing new."

Atom said, trying to entertain himself in some way or form. He's been doing that for a while now. He has to be somewhere near the exit.

"Or trying to ignore that huge chocolate bar in a candy shop. Or a movie in a movie theater..

.. Or, corn."

He stopped his tracks after he had went down another path, which was, you guessed it, a dead end.

"Why does it have to be corn? Of all mazes! Why not jelly beans, or marshmallows, or heck, some candy land type of theme that would lighten the mood! And I don't care if candy can't grow on plants! Make it happen! Because if this maze can seem impossible to go through, then you can at least do that!"

He kicked a corn stalk out of anger. A corn head wiggling, and falling to the ground with a thump.

"There!" The badger yelled. "I assaulted your crop! And you're going to do nothing about it!"

He just stood around for a moment, but heard something behind him.

Atom turned around, the corn was moving in there stalks, by themselves.

He blinked hard. The corn was now shacking vigorously, with a booming voice coming from them. " ** _YOU WILL PAY, ATOM!"_**

The badger froze in his place, petrified. Then as fast as a bullet, he turned around, and ran screaming in pure terror.

...

...

...

Nova thought she heard something, but it could be nothing.

She could tell that time was passing. Slowly, but still passing. Just by looking at the sky above. The maze was getting under her skin now. There is no doubt in her mind that this was just fooling with all of them. There was no other explanation. Besides, it truly did felt like that.

She made one last turn, hoping it was the way out. But no, of course not! More dead ends. Dead ends everywhere she went!

"Are you serious!?" The violet hedgehog outburst. "I can't believe that this is still going on!"

She really couldn't believe it either. It's bad enough that they have all split up.

Nova huffed, then started to run. Wanting to get out of here.

...

...

...

...

...

They ran, but all ran into each other. All of them hitting heads and crashing into the ground.

"Thank goodness!" Tails exclaimed in gleam. Jumping up and hugged Sonic. "I thought that we would be stuck in there forever!" The fox then took note of something, and let go of the hedgehog. Which was looking down at him now.

"Um. I'm not the only one who thought the maze was crazy, right?" The yellow fox asked.

"No way you're not!" Atom quickly answered. "The corn was going to get me! It moved, and it spoke! The corn talked!"

"Now, I know THAT'S not true." Cloe replied with a slight laugh. "You really don't like corn mazes, do you?"

The badger held his hands up together to the coyote. "Cloe. I am not CRAZY! It actually did talk!"

"Well you had to do something to have it to talk." She smiled. "Did you make it mad?"

Atom held up a finger to protest. But slowly was taking in what Cloe said in that statement.

"Well, I guess we can all agree that the maze wasn't like any other one." Nova said. Since Atom was thinking deeply about corn now.

"Hey Sonic." The coyote asked. "What do you think was going on?"

The hedgehog thought for a moment.

"Well." He started. "It was most certainly moving. That's about the only way how we could stay in there for so long. So the paths can change as we kept going. And that some of us could go mad." Saying that last part toward the fox. Which Tails only gave a hesitant smile.

"But the real question is. Why did it do that?"

...

"You mean _how_ did it do that."

...

The group turned around. Just to see that it was Terri.

"Wait." The coyote asked. "YOU KNOW WHY?"

The falcon nodded. "Yup. And would you laugh if I said that I did it?"

Everyone only stood there, staring at the falcon. No one spoke or replied.

"Well, if it was you." The violet hedgehog asked from the awkward silence. "How did you do it?"

Terri gave a small smirk. And with a flicker of his hand, a small section of ground near him rose up. "I may, perhaps have. Geokinesis."

They were all surprised, but Atom was more angry than astonished. "So, this whole time you were-"

"Yup!" Terri said with a smile. "And you should've seen your face when I scared you back there. Did you really think that corn can talk?"

The badger was about to blow it. "Rgh. I know corn can't talk! But, geo-whatever you have, just wait till we get out of this maze!"

"We are already there." The falcon replied. And it was true. This whole time, they were all at the exit of the maze. Atom kind of failed to realise that though. But what even got him the most was Shalene sitting in a chair drinking lemonade. Perfectly find.

Wait.

"What!? Shalene!" Atom yelled. Shocked. So was everyone else who just noticed that Shalene was the first one out of the maze. And was relaxing.

"You're right Atom." She said, after she took another sip of the drink. "Having fun can give laughs, but THAT was HILARIOUS!"

The badger was furious, his face turning red. But then only sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He mourned. "But can we just go home now?"

"Not until my question is answered." Sonic said. No doubt that he thought that the maze was getting on him too. "Why DID you do it?"

They all looked at Terri.

"Well." He began.

"It's quite simple and short. A couple of years ago, me, and my parents own many acres of land here. Including the ground that you're all on now. It was all nice here then. We had a barn and everything. But.." he sighed.

"Alot of our family has been telling them to do something else with their lives then. That farming wasn't all that when you can be a doctor or scientist. So after awhile my dad wanted to sell the land and the whole place and leave, but my mom didn't want to. That this was our home. I completely agreed with her. Especially since I was nine at the time."

"But certain things happened that I don't want to discuss at the moment. But whole place eventually was sold, and I was left here."

Terri gave a small laugh. "Ha! I don't even know where they had went off to. But I was alone. Then my grandpa heard about everything and came rushing down here to help me out. And taking me in as his own. This was the little bit of land we had left. So we decided to try to earn enough money to by it all back. And we tried many things. But then idea after idea, nothing was working. So after one night at dinner, we decided to make a corn maze. So far, it was the best idea yet. And after years of doing it, everyone found it easy to go through our maze. And that was a bad thing."

"So less people started to come. And we couldn't make the maze bigger for the lack of money. So, that's when I started to take matters into my own hands. Literally. And that's when I started using my geokinesis to help my grandpa and I out. We didn't want to, cause that was like cheating at life in general, but it was working. And we couldn't stop the flow that we were getting. Especially around the Autumn season."

Terri rubbed his head and sighed. "So, now you all know. In fact, after all of these years, you are the first people to know. And I completely understand if you are all mad at me. I am sorry to fool you all like this. And you can all leave and think whatever you think of me. Nice to meet you all though, and farewell.."

Terri then turned around, and went walking his way.

"Hold up!"

The falcon looked up, to see that the blue hedgehog sped in front of him in a blur.

"You don't actually think that we would stay mad at you after what you had to go through, do you?"

Atom coughed. "I would." Then gotten flicked upside the head by Cloe. "Hey!"

Terri smiled.

"Yeah!" Tails exclaimed. "Your secret is safe with us!"

The falcon gave a nod. "Thanks guys." Then he began to walk towards Atom. The badger looked at him carefully, as Terri took a halt in front of him. And held a hand out.

"Say a, Atom. No hard feelings?"

The badger looked closely at him, with eyes beading. Then after a moment, sighed, and smiled. Shaking the hand. "No hard feelings."

Everyone was relieved. And so was Shalene. Because if her brother was going to do anything stupid, she was going to knock him out.

Just then the grandfather, Josiah, came walking by.

"Hey! So how did you all like the maze? Was it hard?"

Terri laughed. "They know about the maze now granddad."

"They-

They do? You told them?"

"Yep!" The falcon said. Then faced back to the others. "So, any of you want lemonade?"

Cloe was the first to raise her hand up. "I sure do! This was a long day after all!"

"Me too!" Said Nova. Everyone now following Terri to receive beverages.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **this story is ssooooo late. I'm mad at myself.**

 **Better very late than never, because I'm not waiting until next year to post it.**

 **But any who, I know this may have some mistakes in it somewhere. And I know that all the parts where you see (read) of their separate experiences through the maze is short, annoying, and repetitive. But I'm still working on how I write.**

 **If you have managed to actually read through the whole story, then thank you, for that means a lot. Especially since there are many oc's in here. I would like to know your opinions, whether it be good or bad, in the reviews.**

 **Thank you. And have an awesome Christmas.**

 **(Oh. Almost forgot. I own all oc's. Atom, Cloe, Shalene, Terri, Josiah, and Nova belongs to me. Sonic and Tails belong to Sega. But heck, you all knew that.)**

 **:)**


End file.
